


Horror movies.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: eli is a bad loser and nico is a bad loser too, they're both losers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “Now that I come to think about it, all kids from horror movies look just like you, Ayase.”





	Horror movies.

“So, what’ll we watch today?” Eli asked. Nico shrugged, taking a bunch of the DVDs they had spilled on the floor. The others did so too. The nine of them were reunited on Eli’s house for their weekly movie night, and Eli had had to keep their movie sack (as they called it) for the week. It had over sixty movies of every kind and they had already watched more or less all of them. They needed to get more movies as soon as possible.

“Let me see…” She said, looking through the DVDs she had on her hands, chewing gum, making some balloons which she popped after some seconds. “We’ve watched romance, drama, comedies… Oh, here’s one we haven’t watched!” She handed Eli a DVD. The cover showed a gory and creepy kind of situation and Eli almost threw the DVD towards the wall and ran to her bedroom to hide under her bed. She hated horror movies. Only the mention of them sent shivers down her spine.

“We won’t watch this one.” Eli stated, handing the DVD back to Nico, trying to sound calm and collected, trying to keep her aura intact. Nico frowned.

“Why? We’ve gotta watch something new. I’m starting to get sick of the kind of films we’ve watched the last few weeks, you know? A change of air is needed every now and then.” Nico said. Eli frowned, but everyone else nodded.

“For once in her life, Nicocchi has a point, Elichi.” Nozomi said. Nico almost barked at her as an answer.

“And horror movies are really cool, Eli-chan! They’re like —how do you say it?— like a wham in the gut!” Honoka said, punching air with her fists. Eli touched her stomach in an unconscious movement.

“I don’t like ‘whams’ in the gut.” She said. Then she looked at the DVD which was still in Nico’s hands (she was reading the back of it). “Who brought this movie here anyways? Nozomi? Honoka?” She asked. Both of the girls she mentioned shook their heads. Then, Kotori raised her hand. Everyone (aside from Honoka and Umi) looked at her confusedly. She kind of giggled at the sudden attention and her cheeks turned a pale pink.

“Even if it doesn’t seem like it, Kotori has quite a taste for horror movies.” Umi explained. Her eyes said everything: Kotori must’ve dragged her to watch the most terrifying horror movies on earth and she, as expected, didn’t like them at all. She said they were senseless and tried to keep up an skeptical act despite the fact that everyone knew Umi was more or less a big jumpy and easily scared cat.

“This one is not really scary, though. It’s a kid’s movie. Kind of scary, not too much. Umi-chan cried when we watched it for the first time. Honoka-chan did too.” Kotori said. She had a smile on her face. Honoka and Umi said ‘hey!’ at the same time. Nico had already read the back of the box and nodded.

“I watched it with my siblings a while ago. Three out of ten, would watch again just to see Eli lose her shit.” Nico said, hitting her arm slightly with her fist. She had that one cheeky smile on her face, the one that made Eli blush because of course Nico was picking on her again.

“I won’t lose my—” She stopped before she could keep going. Swearing wasn’t her thing. “I won’t do that, alright? It’s just that it doesn’t look like a kid’s movie at all.” Eli said. She took the box again and tried to look at it. It was the standard kid with blood-tears and black eyes. She looked away. Nico snorted and took the DVD out of her hands.

“I don’t understand how come it scares you so much. She looks just like you. Now that I come to think about it, all kids from horror movies look just like you, Ayase.” Nico said, placing the box next to her so everyone could see it.

“Can we stop this nonsense once and for all and watch the stupid movie? I have to wake up early tomorrow. I need to get this done, stat.” Maki said. Nico pointed at her using the box.

“Princess Maki here wants this done now, Ayase.” She said. Maki growled from the distance. “C’mon, we’ve watched your historical romances for like three weeks now, and even if I like romance (and you know I do so), I cannot take more of them. I know some people feel the same way as I do.” And Eli didn’t even know to ask to be certain she was referring to Honoka and Rin. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“This is my house and—” She stopped as Nico raised her eyebrows and gave her an smile which said ‘you cannot use the ‘is my house’ card now’ or something like that. Eli sighed. She couldn’t be the kind of person that takes their ball home when they’re losing a game (even though she had been that person during her childhood). She had to be mature and fair. “Let’s vote. Whoever wants to watch the horror movie, raise your hand.” And as six girls out of nine raised their hands, Eli Ayase knew she was up to something terrible.

She put the DVD on the player and sat down on the couch heavily, like she did once every two years when she was way too tired or frustrated. Nico passed her arm across her shoulders.

“Everything will be alright, Ayase. Everything will be superb.”

 

“Nothing is superb, I want this movie off, now!” Nico screamed as she hugged Eli with all of her extremities. Eli kind of tried to get away.

“You said you watched it with your siblings and that it was a three out of ten. That means it’s mediocre.” Eli said. Until now the movie had been a trunk and she could even say she felt disappointed. She was expecting to feel afraid, terrified, even, but she just wanted the movie to end because it was pretty awful and just made her feel uncomfortable because of how bad it was. The story was scary indeed (she wouldn’t deny that) but the bad quality of the movie made it not be credible at all, making her not be afraid of it. The movie was just a big long sigh.

“Okay, confession time: I was asleep three quarters of the movie and on my phone for the other quarter. So yeah. I guess I —oh my god is she killing it?!— I guess I wasn’t right. I’ve never told you, but little girls like that one give me the creeps. Even when I saw your childhood pics I felt like this. Sorry.” Maki shushed Nico and Nico made an obscene gesture at her.

“So you’re afraid.” Eli said. Nico sighed and nodded.

“I feel like an Elichika in the middle of the dark.” Eli raised her eyebrows at her and Nico realized she’d never be as terrified as an Elichika in the middle of the dark. “I feel like an Elichika who just got some really bad grade.” Eli nodded in approval and hugged Nico.

“Then I hope we can all choose the movie next time.” Eli said. And as Nico screamed yet one more time, she smiled.


End file.
